scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary G
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z GF M5: Green Form Method 5 This means assessing of the Green Form by an auditor once through marking the length and blowdown of all reads as they occur when the questions are asked of the pc. Those questions which read are then handled one at a time (when the assessment is completed), generally in order from the largest read to the smallest. GF 40, Green Form 40 #This is a prepared list designed to handle resistive cases. If a pc does not seem to make any progress or respond to good auditing, regardless of any past errors completely handled, this list can be used to find the exact reason and will give you a handling for it. #This is item number 40 on the Green Form and is a special prepared list of items with specific actions to be done for each item. It is designed to handle resistive cases (see also Seven Resistive Cases'). There exists a Green Form 40 Expanded, which is a separate list. It uses the same categories of resistive cases, but they are assessed in greater detail in order to find the exact reason for the pc's resistiveness to progress in auditing. goals problems mass Persistent masses, ridges and problems in the pc's bank with a certain anatomy. The basis of this is beingnesses the person has been. Each beingness was motivated by a specific goal - a certain direction and method of survival. These goals and beingnesses changed over time. Thus we can find goals and beingnesses on the pc's track in direct opposition to each other. This created a problem and ridge. The problem was created by two or more opposing goals, which being opposed, balanced, and unresolved, made a mass. It's a mental energy mass. So you will find items (valences) in opposition to one another. Any pair of these items, in opposition to each other, constitute a specific problem called a GPM. (Abbr. GPM) good indicators Those observable indications that all is going well for a preclear. The pc is bright, happy and winning. Pc smiling and happy. (Abbr. GI, GIs, GI's) Grade Chart This chart shows all the levels of Clearing Technology auditing and training. It is the map of the road to Clear. grade A series of processes culminating in an exact ability attained, examined, and attested to by the pc. grades A series of steps or levels in which a preclear regains specific abilities and loses specific inabilities on a gradient to becoming Clear. They are achieved with auditing. See also release. Grades 0-4 are release grades. These are sometimes called expanded grades. Grade 5, Engram Clearing, is different as engram running goes for permanent erasure of traumatic incidents. Engram Clearing routinely leads to the state of Clear. Grade 0 (Grade Zero) Communication Release Grade 1 (Grade One) Problems Release Grade 2 (Grade Two) Relief Release Grade 3 (Grade Three) Freedom Release Grade 4 (Grade Four) Ability Release gradient Something that starts out simple and gets more and more complex. The essence of a gradient is just being able to do a little bit more and a little bit more and a little bit more until you finally make it to the top. Green Form #A standard form used in review auditing. It's called a Green Form because it was originally printed with green ink on white paper. It handles out-rudiments and odd case problems caused by life rather than earlier faulty auditing. #The Green Form is used to detect the peculiarities and elements of a pc's life which are causing case trouble or preventing gains. (It is not used to cure high or low TA.) Per Auditor's Rights it can be used by the auditor in case the rudiments won't fly. In this case it is assessed Method 3 and handled, not going beyond F/N VGIs. But its real use is Method 5 and then sent to the C/S for programming. (Abbr. GF) Green Form 40 See GF 40. grinding, grinding out Going over and over and over a lock, secondary or engram without obtaining an actual erasure. The sense of the word comes from the action of using an emery wheel on a hard substance with it not getting much smaller or thinner no matter how long it is done. It specifically applies to Engram Running. It's a bad indicator. grouper Is anything which pulls the time track into a bunch at one or more points. When the grouper is gone the time track is perceived to be straight. Usually means an engram command, such as "we are all together", "we are all one", and the like, causing the grouper phenomenon. Gung-ho Group (Gung ho) Gung-ho means "pull together" in Mandarin. It pulls together other groups in the community to work towards the betterment of society and of the area. The groups program works on the motto: a community that pulls together can make a better society for all.